DRRR FanFic
by rita.covarrubias.9
Summary: I believe there is a lot of these fan fics where a fan girl magically appears into their favorite anime. My name is Rita Covarrubias and this is just a FanFic where I am going to write what I think will happen if I do magically appear into the Durarara universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Durarara! FanFic**

**Characters: Shizuo H. Izaya O.**

**Summary: I believe there is a lot of these fan fics where a fan girl magically appears into their favorite anime. My name is Rita Covarrubias and this is just a FanFic where I am going to write what I think will happen if I do magically appear into the Durarara universe.**

**Chapter 1: Is this a dream?**

I open my eyes and I immediately cocked my head. It was really dark but I could see that I had my brown boots, don't know which jeans… but thank god I had my hoody that said California… DID I HAVE MY PHONE? I checked quickly patting my pockets and then I felt something in my hoody pocket and I slipped my fingers and I felt my phone and also felt some earphones, but right now who the fuck cared if I had some ear phones I had my cell phone with me and I hold it up like god gave it to me, there was some heavenly music and some Aleluya in my part. I then unlocked my phone and look to see in my amazement Wi-fi… I ignore it and then head to the app that had phone icon where I could dial home and that's what I do I immediately call home.

"Hello," my sister responds as she yawns sleepily

"Maggie thank god I don't know where I am and I am very frighten," I try to hold in my tears.

"Where are you aren't you sleeping?" she asked as she seemed to be awake I hear some shuffling and then a pause… "You aren't in your room where are you hiding, Rita I can't deal with your crap,"

"I ain't foolin' around Maggie I'm really scared," I shiver as a cold night breeze doesn't help my fear of feeling really lonely, and that's rare I don't usually feel lonely… and then I hear a gunshot.

"What the hell was that!" my sister demanded… was that worry in her voice, awww… wait gunshot… "Where are you going Rita! Don't go toward the noise! Why are you running? STOP!" Maggie screamed. I noticed that I was running so I listen to my sister and stop, in some alley some people run out and I pause to see a gun in one of the guy's hands, they don't notice me, but I notice there fear. "Rita are you still there?" asks my sister.

I gulp "Yeah," I respond

"Rita don't go anywhere tell me where you are and I'll go get you," she demands as I hear moving again and then some shuffling.

"I am going to head into the dark alley," I inform her.

"No Rita you stay put," she orders.

"But the curiousness is killing me what if someone got shot I saw the people who shot the gun run off. What if someone is hurt?" I ask was really worried, so I ignored my sisters orders and popped my head into the alley to see a man bleeding.

"Maggie a man's down!" I panic.

"Calm yourself Rita," Maggie ordered.

"Don't tell me what to do," I snap as a part of my brain thinks that this whole time she's been ordering around, that tiny part of me took control and I put my shit outside to help this man. I walk closer and see him loosing a lot of blood, but I don't gag at the metallic smell.

"Checking the scene," I say as I do the steps my teacher Mrs. Cash showed me when someone has gone into cardiac arrest, I did double take looking around if there was any danger. "The scene is safe," I say.

"Rita you are seriously not going through those stupid steps call 911," she ordered

"Maggie I can't skip the steps," I say and then go to the second step I then go down in my knees and tap the blond guy's shoulder. "Hey are you okay?" I ask, I get no response

"NOO! RITA HE'S NOT OKAY!" Maggie screams the obvious, I flinch from my cellphone as the loud screech from my sister.

"Now the third step call 911, Maggie call 911," I order her calmly, dough truth be told there was a part of my brain that was not calm, not calm at all.

"Hugh," I hear my sister groan… she was frustrated. "Well first I have to know where you are before I call 911 for the ambulance to get you," Maggie explains

"But I don't know where I am Maggie," I whine

She grunts again.

"Maggie why don't you help me you are studying to become a doctor, help me," my voice cracks as the calm part of me starts to come out.

"Check if he's still breathing," she orders, I look at down at the man, he was pretty tall… did he have a bartender suite?... Was that some broken sunglasses right next to him?... I ignored that for the moment and focused on my sister's question I laid the right side of my head close to his head and close to his chest, while one the left I had my cellphone. I felt the warm breath and I heard his heart… with my hand I removed the sweat that was coming down my brow and I relaxed a little that he was breathing, his heart had not stopped… no Hands only CPR.

"Few," I say relived and then look at the guy again …**(Pause)**…

"Rita," my sister calls for my attention

"This mother fuckin' is Shizuo Heiwajima!" I yell as I remove my head from his shirt that smelled like cigarettes.

"Really, you with your chinitos," (AN: that's how my sister says Chinese people in Spanish, she's very racist. It's Japanese Maggie!)

"Maggie," I whine, "it's Anime," I correct her, "maybe this guy is in cosplay he looks so much …(Pause)…"

"What happened?" Maggie asked.

"Oh my god Maggie in the anime like in episode 23 or something he gets shot, what If I magically entered the Durarara universe," I gulp. "Maggie is this all a dream?" I ask her.

"Of course it isn't a dream Rita now stop fucking with me! -Click-"

"Did she just hang up on me?" I say surprised, it was probably and accident and I probably hanged up when I was feaking out about Shizuo Heiwajima …

"Urasai/shut up," I hear someone groan, I look down to see Shizuo awake as he sit's up.

"Gomen/Sorry," I squeak as I comically get up and I pinch the edge of my nose nervously. I then pause I look down at myself and then look directly at Shizuo who seemed to be staring at me, I noticed two things now… One I was turned into an Anime style of me, Two I was staring into the eyes of fuckin' Shizuo Heiwajima…

"This must be a dream, I should've listened to my dad when he said to stop watching my Pokemon, que son cosas del diablo/ that there stuff of the devil, he said," as I start talking to myself.

"God but Manga and Anime are so awesome and If I do call my sister again she'll be asking where I am and then how am I going to respond that I am like in the other side of the planet, but what if I am in a different universe all together, there is an Ikebukuro in my universe but then how does it explain Durarara, maybe we fused and I am the only one who knows about this, but then my phone… Is my phone magical and I could communicate into my world, this all so crazy this is a dream, it has to be, I have crazy imagination, yeah, this is a dream,"

"This is not a dream," Shizuo says annoyingly

"How do you know?" I demand…I shouldn't have asked that question.

BAAMM! I crashed into the wall, he hit me, Shizuo Heiwajima hit me…

"That didn't hurt, then this is a dream, I knew it," I said as remove myself from the crater of the wall. "I'm ALL GOOD!" I scream

"Shizuo punches me again,"

"Do you ever shut up?" he asks

I gap …(Silence)…

"I guess you do?" he says and I scold at him and he's all shocked of my expression and then I notice that he got shot.

"Do you want to go to Shinra's house or do you want me to call 911?" I ask.

"How do you know of Shinra?" he asks. I slap my mouth and he just raises his eyebrow at my slip up, that's right how am I going to explain this? "How do you know Shinra?" he asks again.

"Did you not hear about my rant earlier?" I asked, as I actually suggest of telling the truth.

"The part with this is all a dream?" he asked

"No not that part, but not right now do you want me to help you to Shinra's?"

"That'll be very helpful," he says and I appear in a mil a' sec on his side.

"You should put pressure on the wound so you could stop the bleeding," I tell him.

"And how do I do that?" he asks I rip piece of a cloth of his shirt and I tie it around his leg, he observes my work but stays quite. I grab his arm, I hesitate and wait for an invitation I guess. He raises his eyebrows at my hesitation but I shrug and I swing his arm over my shoulder and I haul him and he starts to lean on me, he was very light…

"Are you even leaning on me?" I ask as we start walking, he leans in more and we start walking a little faster as each step.

RING RING RING

"Who's that?" he asks

"Probably my sis," I say as I ignore the fourth ring and a few rings later… "It's getting annoying isn't it?" I ask, he nods.

" I am still in denial I really believe this one crazy dream," I murmur

"Why?" he asks

"Because to me you are an imaginary character for an Anime show named Durarara… do I take a left or right?" I ask

"What?" he demands

"Left or right?" I ask

"No what did you say after that?" he asked

"Oh you mean that I think you're imaginary character from a Manga, you see I know things about you Shizuo and I know about other people like Celty, or like the whole reason you got shot right now. It wasn't Kida's fault he didn't send those guys to shoot you, in way it was all Izaya on the sidelines," I look straight into his eyes and I could see that he was surprised by my serious gaze, but immediately I could feel how angry Shizuo was of the fact that Izaya tried to kill him. "Right or left?" I ask again.

"Left," he responds, we keep walking as he growls

"Oh and by the way my favorite character from the series is Izaya," I add, he gaps at what I just said.

"Who's second?" he asks as he grits his teeth, why was he even asking, he thought

"Walker." I respond

"Third?"

"Kida."

"I am not even going to ask the fourth," he says

"It's you, sorry man but I got to be honest," I grin, then he growls and my grin falls for such much anger, did I hurt him?

"Why?" he asks

"Why what?" I ask as we keep on walking.

"Why the flea," he says in between teeth, I chuckle.

"Don't know I just can't help but fan girling over him," I say

"Fan?" he gasps, I chuckle.

"Let's stop talking about Izaya you'll get mad and we'll probably never get there at this pace," I say, he nods and we keep on walking. My cell phone rings and we keep on walking.

"This isn't a dream," he then says and then he pauses as he doesn't get a reaction from me. "What's your name?" he asks

"Rita Covarrubias," I respond

"Ohbha," he trys my last name I chuckle.

"I know it's hard isn't it?" I ask, "but just call me Rita," I smile at him, he smiles back.

**AN: How did I do? Give me some criticism it is very much appreciated. Also sorry if my grammar isn't that good I usually don't pay attention to that stuff which is really bad of me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Durarara! FanFic**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara** **Ryohgo Narita is the author.**

**Chapter 2: Is this a dream? Part 2**

"Do you still think this is a dream?" he asks, as to who he is which I still can't believe is Shizuo Heiwajima.

"Yes I do," I tell him, but he growls, of course he growls. How would you feel to be told you are a character invented by some guy who practically is now his god… (googling drrr author)…

"What are you doing?" he asks as he sees me with my cell phone

"Durarara Author is Ryohgo Narita," I said.

"What?" he asks confused

"Your creator is Ryohgo Narita," I say as I show him my phone, his eyes widen but then my phone rang, and … Shizuo took my phone out of my hands…

"Hello," he said I was a little irettated that he took my phone, but I paused to hear.

"….."

"Don't fucken' cuss at me you asshole!" he screams at my phone, I try to hear again, but Shizuo put the phone at his other side of me. I could tell my sister is cussing at him, Shizuo has his little tantrum and just insulting my sister and I am wondering who's going to win.

"PASS ME TO MY SISTER YOU RETARD!" She screamed, I could hear her now, yeah!

"DON'T FUCKEN SCREAM YOU'RE BLOWING OUT MY EARDRUMS YOU BTICH," Shizuo screams back.

"OH MOTHERN FUCKEN' HELL NO DON'T CALL ME A BITCH #$!$!%# $%#$ !%!"

I start laughing this amused me so much.

"Why the fuck are you laughing?" he asked me as I could imagine the Anime tick mark on his face.

"Because," I smile a wide toothy grin. "My sister is all big talk, she threaten you didn't she?" I ask

He nods.

"I HEARD YOU RITA I AM NOT ALL BIG TALK AND DON'T TELL THAT BASTARD ABOUT MY-" I grab the phone out of Heiwajima's hands and hang up on my sister again while on this case it was intentionally.

"What was she going to say?" he asked

"She meant not to tell you about her height," I said

"My sister is about this tall," I say as I gesture with my other hand as I showed that my sister reached about the height of my chest , she was pretty short and I am about 5'9' " She is so weak, so don't worry she just big talk I managed once to get my sister in the ground in seconds tops, she angered me and then I pulled her hair and then she was on the floor after my mom broke up the fight she was talking all big when just a second ago she was on the floor at my mercy" I smile at the memory but then I felt guilty like after I calmed down that that day I cried trying to understand why my sister just enjoyed making me suffer… and then a few days later the fight was forgiven… well I couldn't say that because my sister could hold in her grudges… maybe she forgot, though she did tell me she will never forget, which is true, you can never forget, but you can forgive and I do forgive easily because in the end I don't want to hold in the hate I will never hold in a grudge because it will prevent me from happiness in a way it's not for anyone's sake it's for mine. My sister does trust me with her secrets and does rely on me. I guess I know how Shizuo feels when he loses control but luckily my fights don't get too crazy because I always manage to feel guilt and cry that's how I vent my frustrations, my anger is just a wakeup call and it informs me that I am really pissed and to let go of my grudge match, I hate grudges, I hate my sister when she's bitchy because she's holding a grudge, those are the times where I hate her and I get mad she pisses me off, she is the only one who has been able to get the monster out she annoys me as hell, but she gets me happy too when she shares me her life when she becomes my big sister, Maggie…It's a love and hate relationship…a sister relationship… it's difficult to explain…

"So you have anger issues to?" he says

"Oh yeah but it's not as bad as you when I get angry after the whole episode I then cry," I say truthfully, but I was asking myself why was I telling him this?

"Cry?" he asked

I nod, I didn't want to talk about it anymore and he could tell so we were silent as we kept on walking.

"You take a left on this street," he said I nod and we take a left.

"What are you thinking about?" I ask

"The whole how I am an invented character, do you really believe this is a dream?"

"Always to the question," I frown as he makes me doubt. "Are you going to ask me that question until I tell you that I believe that you are not a part of my imagination and that in some way appeared magically here in the Durarara verse."

"Is your senses dulled?" he asked "look around you, feel around you doesn't it feel real?" he leaned in me more to emphasis that he was real.

"Okay fine I'll agree that you leaning on me right now feels real, also the blood from your injured leg I could still smell the metallic smell, this city seems to detailed to be fake, but I still believe this a dream," I say

"Your stubborn," he says

"I am not stubborn!" I yell. "I am in denial," I correct, he shrugs.

"We're almost there," he says as he looks at a big tall black building… I am sure it's black even though it's dark. We enter the lobby with the sliding doors and we walk to the building's elevator, some people stared at us but they stayed away from Shizuo's gaze. He dropped his arm and loosened his grip from me to press the button, my phone keeps ringing and I growl and put it at silent as we go in the elevator and the elevator's door close on us. Shizuo doesn't come back to lean on me, he instead presses the button to Celty's and Shinra's floor, I then think of his words, 'Do you really believe this is a dream?'….ARGH! I can't take this anymore! I put my hand at my mouth and bite down hard.

"Agh… fuck that hurt," I cry as I feel the pain and wonder why the hell did I bite so hard, that I was bleeding… 'fuck it hurts' I think.

"Why the hell did you bite yourself?" he asked shocked, but after he asked the question he understood

"Shizuo if you manage to hurt me I will believe you," I say between teeth, he doesn't hesitate he grabbed my hand and broke it.

"AAAAHHHH!" I scream and I am in the floor in pain clutching my hand.

"Now do you believe this is real?" he asks with a fucken' grin on his face.

"Bastard you didn't have to break it," I whine on the floor as tears fall down my face, I then look back at him to see him panicking, what, why was he?

Ohhhh!

Shizuo got closer to me and patted me in the back. Awww how cute, he can't see a girl cry. I got up and hold in the pain so I wouldn't bring him distress with the tears falling down my face, tough they kept falling down as the pain for the punch he gave me and my back even hurt when I hit the wall came back, why did they hurt now…I cry… I whine.

"It hurts so much Heiwajima-san," I cry.

"Take it like a man," he said and I nod at his words and pick myself up and the tears stops just for a few seconds to start all over again and then we arrived at Shinra's and Celty's floor as the eleveator door opened.

"Just ignore the tears," I say as I hiss and whimper because of the pain.

"Yeah let's go and get Shinra to fix us up," Shizuo said as he limps and I bite my lip to stop myself from whaling and hold my injured hand.

Shizuo rings the door bell and I shift my feet awkwardly getting myself ready to meet Shinra my sixth favorite character of Durarara, fifth being Celty.

"Coming," we heard from the door, I couldn't help but squeak and Shizuo just rolls his eyes at me.

POV switch: Shinra

I heard the bell ring I glanced on Anri with a pity look I really couldn't help it with her depressed face and I wanted to offer more than just a warm beverage. "Coming," I said as I made my way to my door when I opened it I gasped as Shizuo and his clothes he was bleeding and the blood was ready to drip on the floor, but I noticed that a piece of his clothing had been tied to his bleeding leg keeping pressure on it so Shizuo wouldn't die of blood loss, I cock my head at Shizuo, he wouldn't have thought that on his own, but then I noticed that Shizuo wasn't alone, next to him was a tall girl she had a height about 175(5'8 or 5'9) pretty tall in my book, her brown hair was cut short around her shoulders and her bangs seemed to bleached blond in some places, her face was round and chubby that I suspected she was young still with some baby fat maybe 16 or 17 years old, her skin was white but a tan to it, she had big lips, she looked like foreigner… maybe American because she was wearing a California hoody.

"Oh god what happened to you?" I ask at the girl as I notice that the girl's fingers where bleeding, she seemed shocked to be acknowledged, but I couldn't help but worry about her as she shed a tear, her eyes looked hazel for a second, but I distinguished them as dark brown, she was trying to hold in her tears her nose red and her eyes watery as she hold onto her left arm, probably injured.

"Naw don't worry about me," she sniffed as she used her sweater as a tissue, "Shizuo's abdomen and his right leg have sustained serious damage, since he got shot," she said worried and then whimpered, because of her injured arm, how considerate of her I looked at Shizuo and was surprised he was even standing, but his was Shizuo…

"Naw I could wait I'm sure I broke your hand," Shizuo said to the girl. Broke her hand I am going to definitely fix her first.

"Really you'll let Shinra check on me first?" she asked Shizuo as tears fell down her face for his affection, I was surprised, he broke your hand!

"I just don't want to see you cry anymore," Shizuo flinched, ah yes Shizuo's weakness was crying girls, well that was punishment inof.

"So Shizuo told you about me, I hope good things" I say as I assure them inside.

"Oh no Rita-" the girl jabbed Shizuo on the gut interrupting what he was about to say, Shizuo flinched a little from her action, I was a little surprised. "Are you shy Rita?" Shizuo asked, her eyes widen at the statement.

"No… I…" she gaped. "Whatever, never mind let him fix you first and then I could tell him what happened," she suggests.

"Are you sure?" he asked she nods as she wipes her tears away with her uninjured arm.

I hear Anri coming she looked a little surprised as I am sure she could see the blood I run off to get my medical supplies and see Rita scolding at Shizuo when I come back.

"Don't sit yet in the couch you'll get blood in it," she jabs at his gut, Shizuo growls, but gets up.

"So who might you be?" asks Shizuo as he looks at Anri

"Anri Sonohara," Anri responds

"Yeah don't you remember her?" I ask Shizuo, but Rita seemed to be grinning at Shizuo like how can you forget her, did Rita know Anri?

"You might be wondering who I am and I am Rita Covarrubias" she said bowing, smiling even though she was in pain, I put a towel on the couch and then Shizuo sits down while I tell Rita to sit down, she grabbed a chair from the dining table and turned it around and sat, while Anri watched standing up even when I offered her to sit down, Rita didn't seem that bothered by the blood.

"Well now where should I begin," Rita said as she thinks about it.

"Just tell him already," Shizuo said a little irritated with the brunette the girl smiles back at Shizuo not at all fazed with his anger growing.

"But how could I tell him lightly he'll be shocked and he is fixing you right now he might be so shocked that he might injure you accidently," she said, right I am working on getting the bullet out of Shizuo, I snap my head back at the work at hand, but the girl just hums thinking about it.

"You're over thinking it Rita just tell him," Shizuo ordered with a growl, the girl sighted.

"Okay, I am from another universe, I think… because where I come from you are from an Anime show/ Manga/ light novel called Durarara!" she said in the end making it very dramatic and awesome. "Shizuo I am starting to believe this a dream again," she whined at him, I barely heard her as Shizuo was now annoyed and scolding at her. I was shocked and I was confused to see my hands continue to work on Shizuo's leg, but the statement she just said shocked me.

"Durarara?" asked Anri I stopped and everybody turned to her, but then the girl looked away and nodded.

"Yes I am shocked as well when I found myself here I heard a gunshot and ran to an alley and I find Shizuo on the ground, bleeding, though my only connection to my world is my phone," the girl said as she took out her phone and she flinched as she looked at the screen, someone was calling her.

"Your sister?" asked Shizuo, Rita nods, she answers the phone.

**AN: Now I re-saw the episode and I noticed that it was raining, I hope that you ignore that part, let's just say it wasn't raining if it bothers you I'll go ahead and fix it, that would only be fixed if someone reviews that it bothers you… if you don't know what I am talking about ignore the author note.**

**Review and Follow**


End file.
